Heartcatch Pretty Cure!
'''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! (ハートキャッチプリキュア！ Haatokyacchi Purikyua!) è la settima serie Pretty Cure di Izumi Todo e prodotta da Toei Animation, composta da 49 episodi ed andata in onda in Giappone su TV Asahi dal 7 febbraio del 2010 al 30 gennaio 2011. Il tema della serie sono i fiori con le loro definizioni dell'Hanakotoba (花言葉 letteralmente "linguaggio dei fiori") (esempio i nontiscordardimé rappresentano il vero amore), ma il tema coinvolge anche i cuori. Trama Durante il viaggio in auto verso la sua nuova dimora, l'introversa amante dei fiori Hanasaki Tsubomi ha uno strano e misterioso sogno dove la leggendaria guerriera conosciuta come Cure Moonlinght viene sconfitta alla base dell'Albero del Cuore, e per via di questo il grande albero perde tutti i suoi fiori, e due fate lasciano in volo l'Albero del Cuore. Presto Tsubomi scopre che il sogno era vero, infatti le fate le compaiono davanti e le chiedono di divenire una delle Leggendarie Guerriere Pretty Cure e raccogliere i Semi del Cuore in modo da impedire all'Albero del Cuore, sorgente di tutti i cuori dell'umanità, di morire. Tsubomi però non ha fiducia in se stessa, e credendo di non essere in grado di adempiere al compito, rifiuta. Però un nemico attacca una sua compagna di classe, Kurumi Erika, privandola del suo Fiore del Cuore, per salvare Erika, la ragazza diverrà Cure Blossom. A lei si uniranno altre ragazze, la stessa Erika diverrà Cure Marine, la rappresentante d'istituto Itsuki diverrà Cure Sunshine e Yuri riuscirà a riottenere i poteri di Cure Moonlight, nonostante il suo seme sia spezzato e la sua fata sia morta da tempo. Le quattro ragazze combatteranno contro i messaggeri del deserto per impedire che il loro piano di trasformare la terra in un gigantesco deserto non vada a buon fine. Personaggi Pretty Cure Hanasaki Tsubomi (花咲つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi) / Cure Blossom (キュアブロッサム Kyua Burossamu) Ha 14 anni è una studentessa appena trasferitasi da Kamakura a Kibougahana insieme ai propri genitori, che aprono l'Hanasaki Flower Shop. In città vive anche la nonna Kaoruko, che l'ha cresciuta mentre i genitori erano occupati con il lavoro: l'anziana signora, alla quale è molto affezionata, le ha trasmesso la propria passione per i fiori e le ha insegnato numerosi proverbi. Molto timida e introversa, questo lato del suo carattere la fa soffrire e vede il cambio di scuola come un'opportunità per cambiare se stessa; infatti, dopo aver incontrato Erika, della quale inizialmente non ama il carattere esplosivo, comincia a diventare più estroversa e supera la timidezza. È brava in giapponese e in generale le piace studiare, ma è una frana negli sport, cosa che si ripercuote anche nelle sue prestazioni da Pretty Cure, tanto che durante il duo primo combattimento viene definita da Sasorina "la più debole Pretty Cure della storia", cosa che la fa soffrire per buona parte della serie. Come Pretty Cure il suo simbolo è il bocciolo di ciliegio e i suoi poteri si basano sui fiori. La sua frase caratteristica è "Adesso basta. Ne ho avuto abbastanza, sono stufa!". Dato che è un amante dei fiori, vorrebbe diventare una botanica e per questo le piacerebbe entrare nel club di giardinaggio della scuola, ma viene trascinata in quello di moda da Erika; alla fine della serie, comunque, decide di voler fare l'astronauta per tornare ancora una volta nello spazio, dove le Pretty Cure hanno combattuto la battaglia finale. Soffre di vertigini e ha una cotta per la versione umana di Coupé e per Itsuki, ma quando scopre che quest'ultima è una ragazza il suo sentimento passa da amore ad ammirazione. Alla fine della serie le nasce una sorellina, Futaba. Doppiata da Nana Mizuki (giapponese), Joy Saltarelli (italiano). Kurumi Erika (来海えりか Kurumi Erika) / Cure Marine (キュアマリン Kyua Marin) Ha 14 anni e frequenta la seconda media all'Accademia Myōdō. Compagna di classe e vicina di casa di Tsubomi, i suoi genitori sono i proprietari del negozio di moda Fairy Drop. Molto creativa e allegra, è la presidentessa del club di moda e spera di diventare una stilista: pur essendo ancora lontana dalla realizzazione del suo sogno, disegna già abiti tutti suoi e riesce anche a prendere le misure a vista. Ha una personalità forte e attiva, dice sempre quello che pensa ed è brava negli sport. Inizialmente è gelosa della bellezza e del fascino della sorella maggiore Momoka, che fa la modella pur essendo ancora alle superiori. Si trasforma in Cure Marine e il suo simbolo è la cosmea, pur avendo come Fiore del Cuore il ciclamino; i suoi poteri si basano sull'Oceano. La sua frase caratteristica è "Persino una persona come me con il cuore vasto come l'oceano è arrivata al limite!". Doppiata da Fumie Mizusawa (giapponese), Monica Volpe (italiano). Myōdōin Itsuki (明堂院いつき Myōdōin Itsuki) / Cure Sunshine (キュアサンシャイン Kyua Sanshain) Ha 14 anni e frequenta la seconda media all'Accademia Myoudou. Nipote del preside, membro del club di moda e presidentessa del Consiglio Studentesco, Itsuki, pur essendo una ragazza, ha deciso di tenere un comportamento maschile per succedere come erede della scuola e del dojo della sua famiglia al posto del fratello maggiore Satsuki, molto malato. Appare così come un ragazzo gentile, affascinante e atletico, con maniere raffinate che attraggono molti sostenitori e fan. Nonostante l'aspetto e la pratica dell'aikido, ha una vera passione per le bambole e i merletti, ma esita a entrare nel club di moda perché ama le arti marziali; in seguito, però, comprende di amare aikido e moda in egual misura, e, decidendo di non negare più quello che prova, si unisce al club di moda, senza però trascurare gli allenamenti. Nell'ultimo episodio la si vede portare i capelli poco più lunghi e l'uniforme femminile. Si trasforma in Cure Sunshine e il suo simbolo è il girasole, pur avendo come Fiore del Cuore la peonia; i suoi poteri si basano sul sole ed è l'unica ad avere come arma un tamburello invece dello scettro. La sua frase caratteristica è "Illuminerò l'oscurità nel tuo cuore, con la mia luce rischiarerò le tue tenebre!". Doppiata da Hōko Kuwashima (giapponese), Tatiana Dessi (italiano). Tsukikage Yuri (月影ゆり Tsukikage Yuri) / Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト Kyua Muunraito) Ha 17 anni e frequenta la seconda superiore all'Accademia Myōdō. Studentessa migliore del suo anno, è amica e compagna di classe di Momoka, la sorella maggiore di Erika, che aiuta con le lezioni condividendo gli appunti, pur non essendo le due molto intime. Suo padre, un biologo botanico, è scomparso in Francia durante la ricerca dell'Albero del Cuore. All'inizio della storia, viene sconfitta da Dark Pretty Cure e il suo Seme delle Pretty Cure viene spezzato, rendendole impossibile trasformarsi ancora. Dato che la sua fata è morta per proteggerla, non può avere un altro Seme e, spaventata da questo, non è molto disposta ad aiutare le nuove Pretty Cure, ma l'Albero del Cuore e il Porta Semi del Cuore riparano il suo Seme, permettendole di tornare a svolgere il suo ruolo. Riesce anche a capire che deve accettare l'aiuto degli altri e che Cologne non è morto a causa sua. Si trasforma in Cure Moonlight e il suo simbolo è la rosa; i suoi poteri si basano sulla luna. La sua frase caratteristica è "Finché esisteranno cuori colmi di sentimenti, io continuerò a combattere per loro!". Doppiata da Aya Hisakawa (giapponese), Chiara Gioncardi (italiano). Alleati Chypre (シプレ Shipure) Una delle fate il cui compito è proteggere l'Albero del Cuore, per salvarlo deve trovare le Pretty Cure, e per questo dona a Tsubomi il Seme delle Pretty Cure, che, attivando il Profumo del Cuore, le permette di trasformarsi in Cure Blossom. È molto calma. Partner di Tsubomi, spesso si comporta con lei come se fosse sua sorella maggiore. Ha il potere di dar vita ai Semi del Cuore: si dice che, se li si raccoglie, accadrà un miracolo. Come tutte le fate, Chypre si può trasformare in un mantello, permettendo a Cure Blossom di volare. Doppiata da Taeko Kawata (giapponese), Monica Bertolotti (italiano). Coffret (コフレ Kofure) Una delle fate il cui compito è proteggere l'Albero del Cuore, a questo scopo dona ad Erika il potere per trasformarsi in Cure Marine. Anche lui ha il potere di creare i Semi del Cuore. È il partner di Erika, la quale lo considera il suo fratellino. Come tutti i folletti, Coffret si può trasformare in un mantello, permettendo a Cure Marine di volare. Doppiato da Motoko Kumai (giapponese), Paola Majano (italiano). Potpourri (ポプリ Popuri) È una nuova fata nato dall'Albero del Cuore nell'episodio 20, grazie all'attività benefica delle Pretty Cure, che hanno raccolto i Semi del Cuore permettendo all'albero di rifiorire. A volte è una monella, ma vuole davvero proteggere le Pretty Cure e l'Albero del Cuore. È la partner di Itsuki e le due stringono subito amicizia. Porta sempre con sé un Seme del Cuore arancio per aprire il Palazzo delle Pretty Cure e ha grandi poteri difensivi, che le permettono di creare una potente barriera a forma di girasole. Come tutte le fate, Potpourri si può trasformare in un mantello, permettendo a Cure Sunshine di volare. Doppiata da Kokoro Kikuchi (giapponese), Eleonora Reti (italiano). Hanasaki Kaoruko (花咲薫子 Hanasaki Kaoruko) / Cure Flower (キュアフラワー Kyua Furawaa) La nonna sessantasettenne di Tsubomi, è una brava giardiniera e la direttrice del giardino botanico dove va spesso Tsubomi. È saggia e gentile ed il suo fiore preferito è la lavanda. Il suo cognome da nubile era Godai e in gioventù è stata la più giovane campionessa di judo. Avendo ricoperto il ruolo di Cure Flower, predecessora di Cure Moonlight, fa da confidente alle nuove Pretty Cure. Cinquanta anni prima ha sconfitto Dune, portando così, però, alla distruzione del suo Seme delle Pretty Cure. Nell'episodio 44 esprime il desiderio di trasformarsi ancora una volta per aiutare Tsubomi e le altre ragazze. Come Cure Flower, il suo colore è il rosa e il suo simbolo il loto; i suoi attacchi sono legati ai fiori. Porta al collo un ciondolo in cui ha sigillato il potere di Dune e conosce l'identità di Sabaku. Doppiata da Chika Sakamoto (giapponese), Noemi Gifuni e Valentina Favazza (da giovane e da Pretty Cure) (italiano). Coupé (コッペ Koppe) È una fata gigante che resta immobile nel Giardino Botanico di cui si prende cura Kaoruko. Non parla mai, ma tiene sempre d'occhio Tsubomi ed Erika. Avendo affiancato in passato la leggendaria Cure Flower, è molto ammirato da Chypre e Coffret. Ha l'abilità di trasformarsi in umano, prendendo le sembianze del marito defunto di Kaoruko e aiutando qualche volta le Pretty Cure quando sono nei guai, creando una tempesta di petali di ciliegio. Doppiato da Ken'yū Horiuchi (giapponese), ? (italiano). Ombre delle Pretty Cure Ombra di Cure Blossom (キュアブロッサム ミラージュ Kyua Burossamu Miraaju, Cure Blossom Mirage) È l'ombra di Cure Blossom. Crede che Tsubomi non cambierà mai la sua parte timida e introversa, dicendole di rinunciare o continuando si farà solo del male. Doppiata da Nana Mizuki (giapponese), Joy Saltarelli (italiano). Ombra di Cure Marine (キュアマリン ミラージュ Kyua Marin Miraaju, Cure Marine Mirage) È l'ombra di Cure Marine. È gelosa della bellezza di Momoka, sorella di Erika, non potendo competere con lei. Doppiata da Fumie Mizusawa (giapponese), Monica Volpe (italiano). Ombra di Cure Sunshine (キュアサンシャイン ミラージュ Kyua Sanshain Miraaju, Cure Sunshine Mirage) È l'ombra di Cure Sunshine. Sente di dover reprimere il suo lato femminile al fine di proteggere il fratello maggiore Satsuki e il futuro del dojo di famiglia. Doppiata da Hōko Kuwashima (giapponese), Tatiana Dessi (italiano). Ombra di Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト ミラージュ Kyua Muunraito Miraaju, Cure Moonlight Mirage) È l'ombra di Cure Moonlight. È dispiaciuta di aver fatto morire Cologne senza averlo protetto, giudicandosi debole. Doppiata da Aya Hisakawa (giapponese), Chiara Gioncardi (italiano). Altri personaggi Hanasaki Mizuki (花咲みずき Hanasaki Mizuki) La madre di Tsubomi, gestisce l'Hanasaki Flower Shop con il marito. In passato, ha lavorato per la catena di negozi di fiori Red Florian. Doppiata da Yōko Katō (giapponese), Daniela Abbruzzese (italiano). Hanasaki Yoichi (花咲陽一 Hanasaki Yōichi) Il padre di Tsubomi, gestisce l'Hanasaki Flower Shop con la moglie. È l'unico figlio di Kaoruko e in passato era un professore di botanica all'università. Doppiato da Nobuaki Kanemitsu (giapponese), Sergio Lucchetti (italiano). Hanasaki Futaba (花咲ふたば Hanasaki Futaba) È la sorellina minore di Tsubomi e nasce nell'ultimo episodio. Nell'ultima scena dell'episodio, la si vede, all'età di 5-6 anni, mentre ammira una foto delle Pretty Cure, stringendo tra le mani il Profumo del Cuore di Tsubomi. Hanasaki Sora (花咲空 Hanasaki Sora) Nonno di Tsubomi e marito di Kaoruko, è morto dopo la nascita del figlio e faceva il violoncellista. Doppiato da Ken'yū Horiuchi (giapponese), ? (italiano). Kurumi Sakura (来海さくら Kurumi Sakura) La madre di Erika, gestisce il negozio Fairy Drop con il marito. Fa anche la modella e conosce la madre di Yayoi, una delle protagoniste di Smile Pretty Cure!. Doppiata da Hyo-sei (giapponese), Roberta De Roberto (italiano). Kurumi Ryunosuke (来海流之助 Kurumi Ryunosuke) Il padre di Erika, gestisce il negozio Fairy Drop con la moglie. È un famoso fotografo e adora fotografare le figlie. Doppiato da Kōichi Tōchika (giapponese), ? (italiano). Kurumi Momoka (来海ももか Kurumi Momoka) È la sorella maggiore di Erika, ha 17 anni e frequenta il secondo anno delle superiori all'Accademia Myoudpu. È una modella part-time fin dalle elementari ed è gelosa del fatto che Erika abbia degli amici, mentre lei no. Doppiata da Shizuka Itou (giapponese), Daniela Calò (italiano). Myoudouin Tsubaki (明堂院つばき Myoudouin Tsubaki) La madre di Itsuki, è la figlia di Gentaro. Essendo una donna, non ha potuto ereditare la tecnica di combattimento, destinata al primogenito maschio: il diritto è passato quindi al figlio Satsuki, ma, essendo il ragazzo cagionevole di salute, è stata Itsuki a ereditare la tecnica. Doppiata da Atsuko Yuya (giapponese), ? (italiano). Satsuki Myoudouin (明堂院さつき Myoudouin Satsuki) Il fratello maggiore di Itsuki, è malato e non riesce a camminare bene. All'inizio era un grande lottatore, cosa che ha influenzato molto Itsuki. Doppiato da Tomoaki Maeno e Shiho Hisajima (all'età di 7 anni) (giapponese), Niccolò Guidi e Paola Majano (all'età di 7 anni) (italiano). Myoudouin Gentaro (明堂院厳太郎 Myoudouin Gentarō?) Il nonno di Itsuki, è il preside dell'Accademia Myoudou ed il proprietario del dojo locale. Doppiato da Hiroshi Naka (giapponese), Pierluigi Astore (italiano). Tsukikage Haruna (月影はるな Tsukikage Haruna) È la madre di Yuri e lavora come commessa in un negozio alla stazione. Doppiata da Rei Sakuma (giapponese), Monica Gravina (italiano). Professoressa Tsurusaki (鶴崎先生 Tsurusaki-sensei) È la professoressa di Erika e Tsubomi, severa ma affidabile. Ha paura dei fantasmi. Doppiata da Hiroko Ushida (giapponese), Michela Alborghetti (italiano). Shiku Nanami (志久ななみ Shiku Nanami) È una compagna di classe di Erika e Tsubomi. Da quando la madre è morta un anno prima, ricopre questo ruolo nei confronti della sorellina Rumi. Pur sentendo la mancanza della madre, cerca di sorridere sempre, nascondendo quello che prova, perché la donna le ha insegnato che con un sorriso passa tutto. Entra nel club della moda, ma ha poco tempo da dedicarvi. Doppiata da Yukiyo Fujii (giapponese), Veronica Puccio (ep. 1), Laura Amadei (ep. 4), Eva Padoan (italiano). Sawai Naomi (沢井なおみ Sawai Naomi) Compagna di classe di Tsubomi e Erika, viene convinta da quest'ultima ad entrare nel club di moda. È una ragazza molto timida e introversa; vorrebbe diventare buona amica di Itsuki, che ammira, ma non sa come fare. Doppiata da Yukiko Ueoka (giapponese), Roberta De Roberto (ep. 1) e Barbara Pitotti (italiano). Kuroda Rumiko (黒田るみこ Kuroda Rumiko) Compagna di classe di Tsubomi e Erika, viene convinta da quest'ultima ad entrare nel club di moda. Porta gli occhiali e ha un fratello maggiore. Doppiata da Tomo Adachi (giapponese), Veronica Puccio (italiano). Sakuma Toshiko (佐久間としこ Sakuma Toshiko) Compagna di classe di Tsubomi e Erika, viene convinta da quest'ultima ad entrare nel club di moda. Doppiata da Seiko Yoshida (giapponese), Valentina Pallavicino (ep. 1) e Alessandra Sani (italiano). Otsuka Tatsuya Otsuka (大塚たつや Otsuka Tatsuya), Kaga Yasuhiko (加賀やすひこ Kaga Yasuhiko), Yoshida Kazuya (吉田かずや Yoshida Kazuya) & Nishihara Daiki (西原大輝 Nishihara Daiki) Sono dei compagni di classe di Erika e Tsubomi. Daiki gioca nella squadra di calcio. Doppiati da Naoki Mizutani, Ryō Iwasaki, Chado Horī, Daisuke Ono (giapponese), Davide Perino (ep. 1) e ? (ep. 6) e ? (ep. 7), Simone Veltroni, Daniele Giuliani, ? (italiano). Tada Kanae (多田かなえ Tada Kanae) Compagna di classe di Erika e Tsubomi, adora fotografare scene buffe e non vede l'ora di fare una foto alle Pretty Cure. È una fan del padre di Erika, che considera un grande fotografo. Doppiata da Sachiko Kojima (giapponese), Antonella Baldini (italiano). Ueshima Sayaka (上島さやか Ueshima Sayaka) Ama il calcio, ma ha un crollo perché la squadra della scuola non accetta le ragazze. Dopo essere stata salvata dalle Pretty Cure, decide di formare una squadra di calcio femminile. Doppiata da Akeno Watanabe (giapponese), Barbara Villa (italiano). Ogasawara Mao (小笠原まお Ogasawara Mao) & Kumazawa Ayumi (熊沢あゆみ Kumazawa Ayumi) Sono due ragazze che giocano in coppia a tennis. Sono bravissime, arrivando persino al campionato nazionale. Doppiate da Shiho Hisajima e Tomo Adachi (giapponese), ? e Patrizia Bracaglia (italiano). Miura Akira (三浦あきら Miura Akira) Compagno di classe di Erika e Tsubomi, gioca a baseball. Suo padre gestisce due ristoranti di ramen, conosciuti come Miura Ramen: uno si trova a Kibōgahana e l'altro in una città vicina. Doppiato da Reiko Kiuchi (giapponese), Maura Cenciarelli (italiano). Sakai Masato (酒井まさと Sakai Masato) Compagno di classe di Erika e Tsubomi, è molto bravo nel kung fu, che insegna al fratellino Yoshito. Doppiato da Miki Nagasawa (giapponese), Antonella Baldini (italiano). Takagishi Azusa (高岸あずさ Takagishi Azusa) Presidentessa del club del teatro, vuole diventare un'attrice professionista e inizialmente è molto severa con gli altri membri del club, ma poi capisce che deve ascoltare gli altri. Doppiata da Fumiko Orikasa (giapponese), Perla Liberatori (italiano). Ban Kenji (番ケンジ Ban Kenji) Compagno di classe di Tsubomi ed Erika, per il suo aspetto aggressivo i compagni di scuola credono che sia il potente leader di una banda di delinquenti: in realtà è un ragazzo gentile che ama disegnare manga e vorrebbe farne la sua professione; teme, tuttavia, di deludere la madre qualora dovesse scoprirlo. La donna, però, quando lo viene a sapere, decide di appoggiare il figlio. Adora le Pretty Cure e inventa sempre nuove storie con loro come protagoniste. Doppiato da Ryoutarou Okiayu (giapponese), Daniele Raffaeli (italiano). Mizushima Aya (水島アヤ Mizushima Aya?) Presidentessa del club di giardinaggio, è una ragazza molto goffa ed emotiva che porta gli occhiali. Ammira Kaoruko, la nonna di Tsubomi, e, grazie all'intermediazione di quest'ultima, ottiene un colloquio con la donna, chiedendole dei consigli su come prendersi cura bene delle piante perché riesce solo a farle appassire, pur impegnandosi con tutta se stessa. Doppiata da Ryouko Shiraishi (giapponese), Letizia Ciampa (italiano). Hayashi Yuuki (林ゆうき Hayashi Yuuki) Il suo sogno è andare da Tokyo a Kyoto in bicicletta durante le vacanze estive, ma si ferisce alla gamba verso la fine del viaggio ed è costretto a terminarlo prendendo l'autobus. All'inizio mente dicendo di aver davvero fatto tutto il percorso in bicicletta, ma alla fine, sentendosi in colpa, confessa la verità. Doppiato da Ai Orikasa (giapponese), Davide Garbolino (italiano). Saitani Hideo (才谷秀雄 Saitani Hideo) Uno studente brillante, è sempre dietro a Yuri nelle graduatorie dei test, e per questo la invidia. Doppiato da Daisuke Sakaguchi (giapponese), ? (italiano). Sugiyama Gou (杉山ごう Sugiyama Gou) È il presidente del club di cinema. Doppiato da Masami Suzuki (giapponese), Barbara Villa (italiano). Satou Hifumi (佐藤一二三 Satou Hifumi) Il successore di Itsuki al ruolo di presidente del Consiglio Studentesco, vuole la carica per diventare popolare e conquistare le ragazze. Quando Itsuki scopre i suoi motivi egoistici, Hifumi cade in depressione e questa sua debolezza viene sfruttata da Sasorina. Doppiato da Ryou Naitou (giapponese), Paolo Vivio (italiano). Ikeda Aya (池田彩 Ikeda Aya) & Kudou Mayu (工藤真由 Kudou Mayu) Sono due ragazze che fanno parte del club di musica, facendo le cantanti. Sono molto timide, infatti hanno paura a salire sul palco e cantare. I personaggi sono un omaggio alle cantanti giapponesi Aya Ikeda e Mayu Kudō, cantanti delle sigle originali della serie. Doppiate da Aya Ikeda e Mayu Kudou (giapponese), Noemi Smorra e Viviana Ullo (italiano anche le canzoni). Nakano Mitsuru (中野みつる Nakano Mitsuru) È un vecchio amico d'infanzia di Tsubomi, segretamente innamorato della ragazza e dispiaciuto del fatto che si sia trasferita. Vive a Kamakura. Doppiato da Mie Sonozaki (giapponese), Gaia Bolognesi (italiano). Shiku Rumi (志久るみ Shiku Rumi) La sorellina di Nanami, frequenta l'asilo nido. Essendo molto piccola, non ricorda quasi nulla della madre morta e vorrebbe saperne di più su di lei perché ne sente la mancanza. È amica di Haruka, con cui gioca nel parco. Diventa molto amica di Chypre, Coffret e Potpourri. Doppiata da Sakiko Tamagawa (giapponese), Chiara Oliviero (ep. 14, 16) e Valentina Pallavicino (ep. 39, 41) (italiano). Haruka (はるか Haruka) Un'amica di Rumi, con cui gioca nel parco. Diventa molto amica di Chypre, Coffret e Potpourri. Doppiata da Yuuko Minaguchi (giapponese), Chiara Oliviero (italiano). Hayato (ハヤト Hayato) È un amico di infanzia di Yuri, con cui è cresciuto e di cui è innamorato. Yuri lo considera come un fratellino, e lui ci soffre, dato che è più piccolo. Vive nello stesso condominio di Yuri. Doppiato da Megumi Urawa (giapponese), Gabriele Patriarca (italiano). Nemici Snackey (スナッキー Sunakkii) Simili a scimmie, sono i sottoposti dei tre generali, anche se vengono utilizzati per lo più da Cobraja come assistenti, e lavorano duramente. Fatti di sabbia, riescono a dire soltanto "ki". Doppiati da Chado Horii e Ryou Iwasaki (giapponese). Desertrian (デザトリアン Dezatorian) È il mostro usato dai Messaggeri che si ottiene fondendo il Fiore del Cuore appassito della vittima al quale è stato estratto con degli oggetti. Le persone alle quali è stato prelevato il Fiore del Cuore perdono conoscenza. A differenza dei mostri delle serie precedenti, comunica i problemi della persona il cui fiore è appassito. Più forti sono le paure e le preoccupazioni della persona, più forte è il mostro. Doppiato da Tomoko Kaneda (giapponese), Laura Cosenza (italiano). Sasorina (サソリーナ Sasoriina) Una dei tre generali di Sabaku, è una persona diretta ed attacca le Pretty Cure con molto impegno. I suoi capelli possono diventare una lunga coda di scorpione, munita di veleno. Normalmente di personalità tranquilla, se offesa si arrabbia moltissimo. La maggior parte del tempo è calma e strafottente, finché non succede qualcosa che la manda nel panico. Nell'episodio 31, riceve da Sabaku il Bracciale Oscuro, oggetto in grado di potenziare il Desertrian, rendendolo più violento e controllabile dall'interno. Viene sconfitta nell'episodio 40 e rinasce come umana, intraprendendo poi la professione di insegnante d'asilo. Il suo nome deriva da "sasori", che significa scorpione. Doppiata da Urara Takano (giapponese), Giò Giò Rapattoni (italiano). Kumojacky (クモジャキー Kumojakii) Uno dei tre generali di Sabaku, è un combattente molto passionale, che cerca sempre di creare attacchi più potenti. Ha come arma una spada ed è molto fedele. Nonostante sia uno dei cattivi, è a favore degli scontri leali e non attacca mai un avversario più debole. Gode del dolore altrui ed è pieno di sé. Considera il cuore umano debole. Nell'episodio 31, riceve da Sabaku il Bracciale Oscuro, oggetto in grado di potenziare il Desertrian, rendendolo più violento e controllabile dall'interno. Viene sconfitto nell'episodio 46 da Cure Marine e rinasce umano con il nome di Kumamoto, diventando discepolo della famiglia Myoudouin. Doppiato da Eiji Takemoto (giapponese), Guido Di Naccio (italiano). Cobraja (コブラージャ Koburaaja?) Uno dei tre generali di Sabaku, è un narcisista che si crede bellissimo e cerca sempre di apparire al meglio di sé. Adora le foto e stare sotto i riflettori. Non va molto d'accordo con Kumojacky perché lo considera brutto e trasandato. Può lanciare autografi letali e considera il cuore umano brutto. Nell'episodio 31, riceve da Sabaku il Bracciale Oscuro, oggetto in grado di potenziare il Desertrian, rendendolo più violento e controllabile dall'interno. Viene sconfitto nell'episodio 46 da Cure Sunshine e si risveglia come umano, intraprendendo poi la professione di sarto. Doppiato da Hirofumi Nojima (giapponese), Patrizio Cigliano (italiano). Distruttore del Deserto (デザトデビル Dezato Debiru, Desert Devil) È un mostro simile a Desertrian, nato dal Seme del Deserto creato da Dune, che lo manda sulla Terra nell'episodio 37 per trasformare il pianeta in un deserto e distruggere il Miraggio HeartCatch prima che si attivi. Viene sconfitto dalle Super Silhouette, ma torna sulla Terra nell'episodio 45. Doppiato da Takanori Hoshino (giapponese), Massimiliano Plinio (italiano). Dark Pretty Cure (ダークプリキュア Daaku Purikyua) È il braccio destro di Sabaku, creata da quest'ultimo per sconfiggere le Pretty Cure, e lo considera un padre, desiderando realizzare la più grande ambizione dell'uomo. Ha il potere di impedire alle Pretty Cure di trasformarsi, rompendo facilmente la loro trasformazione con la sua forza straordinaria, e il suo obiettivo è trovare Cure Moonlight e ucciderla per sostituirsi a lei nel cuore di Sabaku. Possiede tre quarti del seme spezzato di Cure Moonlight; muore nell'episodio 48 per mano di quest'ultima in uno scontro. Doppiata da Minami Takayama (giapponese), Valeria Vidali (italiano). Professor Sabaku (サバーク博士 Sabāku-hakase?) / Professor Tsukikage (月影博士 Tsukikage-hakase) È il capo in seconda dei Messaggeri del Deserto, non mostra mai il viso, coprendolo con una maschera. Spera di far morire l'Albero del Cuore. In realtà è il padre di Yuri, scomparso da tre anni, ma incredibilmente invecchiato. Durante i suoi studi sull'Albero del Cuore in Francia, ha incontrato il Barone Salamandra, che gli ha dato la maschera che indossa, permettendo a Dune di controllarne la mente. Ha creato Dark Pretty Cure a partire da alcuni dati dell'Albero del Cuore e di Yuri, quindi le due sono sorelle. Nell'episodio 31, dona ai suoi tre generali il Bracciale Oscuro, oggetto in grado di potenziare il Desertrian, rendendolo più violento. Muore nell'episodio 48 per mano di Dune. Doppiato da Taiten Kusunoki (giapponese), Alberto Angrisano (italiano). [[Dune|'Dune']] (デューン Dyuun) È il re dei Messaggeri del Deserto, avvolto in un sonno profondo dopo essere stato sconfitto da Cure Flower cinquanta anni prima. Ha dapprima l'aspetto di un ragazzino dagli occhi grigi e i capelli verdi dal sorriso enigmatico, ma poi, una volta recuperato il ciondolo in cui Kaoruko ha sigillato il suo potere (rapendo la donna nell'episodio 45), diventa un uomo di circa venti anni dagli occhi gialli. Il suo scopo è far appassire i Fiori del Cuore delle persone in modo che l'Albero del Cuore muoia e il mondo si trasformi in un enorme deserto. Ha il potere di sciogliere la trasformazione delle Pretty Cure e di trasformarsi in un essere di dimensioni planetarie. Viene definitivamente sconfitto nell'ultimo episodio dall'Infinita Silhouette, unione delle Pretty Cure e folletti. Doppiato da Hikaru Midorikawa (giapponese), Leonardo Graziano (italiano). Curiosità *Le mascotte in Heartcatch Pretty Cure! hanno accessori per i capelli simili alle loro Pretty Cure. *''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!'' è la prima stagione a mostrare una Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight, che sta combattendo un nemico all'inizio del primo episodio. *Tsubomi è l'unica Pretty Cure della stagione il cui fiore del cuore non viene rivelato. *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' è la prima stagione ad avere dei sotto-attacchi. *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' è la seconda stagione ad avere come tema principale i fiori, con Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! che ha il tema delle rose *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' is the first season in which the very first finisher that the Cures get requires the use of a Pretty Cure item or weapon, while other seasons get an upgrade item halfway through the series. *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' è la prima stagione in cui i mostri sono creati usando i sentimenti delle persone. *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' è l'unica stagione che mostra la morte di una fata. *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' è la prima stagione in cui tutte le eroine hanno fratelli. *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' è stata votata dai fan come stagione preferita di Pretty Cure. *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' è la sola stagione dove non è presente alcun altro mondo. *''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' è stata l'ultima stagione ad essere doppiata in italiano senza avere un cambio di concept (vedi Smile Pretty Cure che è divenuta Glitter Force su Netflix. *HeartCatch Pretty Cure ha vinto il premio per il miglior Character Design al Tokyo Anime Awards del 2010. Categoria:Navigazione Categoria:Serie Categoria:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!